Iris
by Jazbez
Summary: 'Have you ever fallen in love with someone you shouldn't have' LuCa and a hint of MirZa. First 'chapter' is a foreward about the re upload.
1. Foreward

**AN: Taken down as of last month due to a series of reports against my story, which has been posted since January. So, I decided to re upload it with a different summary not mentioning 'songfic' as to not appear in the search box for said term.**

**This story is important for me, it marked my first ever story written out of my own free will. I am not a talented writer in that I can write thousands of words in a hour, I am slow, I doubt myself, I am not what one would consider creative. But it is a milestone, it is the first step that I took in a self composed therapy that I set up. I have been hurt before, I had long term PTSD, I was socially awkward and unapproachable, and I knew that I had to fix it so I read when I was depressed. I formed ideas and values to follow, and one day I decided that I would write about them.**

**I write not for a cheap way to gain favorites or reviews, I write for what I think. 'Drunk' is a look at the effects of alcohol in terms of loss, when one sees a drunk I see a story and it's aftermath, or maybe it's just the beginning of a new chapter. 'Cana Was a Friend of Mine' was a story that took me out of the blue one day, and written in an hour. It wasn't a focus on a heroic death or a battle, it wasn't the dam that burst forth and brought change or revolution. It was just an ending, one that had an emotional effect, but an ending nonetheless. What I loved about that story was that it was never truly straightforward, we never found out what Cana was going to say, what truly happened beforehand or even what happened afterwards, it was just an ending.**

**I want to share one viewpoint with the reader, as I know I will never truly be remembered, but an idea carries on, even if subconsciously; the saddest part of being able to think is that there is one moment of clarity and beauty in your life that you experience, but you cannot truly share it. But try your hardest to share it, as if one person is able to see what you have seen, then everything has been worth it.**


	2. Iris

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or 'Iris'. They are owned by their respective owners which are Hiro Mashima for Fairy Tail and the Goo Goo Dolls for 'Iris'.**

**{Brief Summary}**

This is set after the timeskip and the the Games, and instead is set after a second S-class exam where Cana and Lucy were partners again.  
-

It was a boisterous night in the Fairy Tail guild, and a celebration was underway to commemorate an important event. It was a few days after the guild's S-class exams and the newest mage was chosen to join the ranks of the S-class mages.

{Cana}

_"And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow..."_

"It is my honor to announce that Cana Alberona is the newest S-class in the guild." Announced Master Makarov with a huge grin on his face, before putting on a mischievous one and pushing Cana forward and exclaiming, "Now then, what are you all waiting for?"

That scene was hours ago and yet the guild was still celebrating Cana's accomplishment, much to the delight and slight annoyance to the card mage. She was glad to be back home after the exams and was even happier about the fact that she had won, but she was also confused at the moment.

She had long known the fact that she was attracted to someone, one that she could daydream a little about when the days were long and her mind could wander, but it was only recently that she came to terms with her true feelings. She had realized that she had come to love someone in the guild, and yet the odds and circumstances were against her favor.

She had grown used to the presence of the individual over the time they had known each other. They had shared their stories and problems, they had fought for one another and trusted each other, and they had dedicated themselves for each other when they needed it. They had enjoyed laughing at each other's jokes, while also laughing at the comical misfortune they had at times, and yet Cana felt a hollow feeling in her heart at the same time whenever she looked at the person, for she thought that they could be something more.

Through the haze of the limbs and merriment of her nakama, she gazed at a lone figure that was sitting out of the merriment and yet enjoying it all at the same time. The blonde hair that slightly sheened in the dim lights in the back of the guild, the beckoning eyes that were welcoming to her, and the face of an angel that had seen so much and yet was still so pure.

'Lucy...' was all Cana could think before said girl got up and excused herself, leaving Cana staring at the empty chair Lucy was previously at.

_ "You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now."_

Cana could only think about Lucy after that, no longer caring about the celebrations going on around her.

How Lucy was the one that picked her up when she was down, and how she was always there for her when she needed it. Cana thought back to the last S-class exam when she was at her lowest she had ever been in years. How she was so down at the fact that she might fail once again that she drank herself into a stupor and endangered herself by passing out into the snow. And yet it was Lucy who saved her from the cold and encouraged her, how she offered to help her with her problems regardless of the risks and dangers.

She had become Cana's guardian angel, a bright light that was with her when she needed it the most, and she felt that she didn't necessarily deserve such a friend. And if she felt that she doesn't deserve such a friend, how could she possibly hope and dream that they could even be more.

And then there were her powers, only a angel could ever hope to bring forth such spirits. She literally controlled aspects of the heavens cementing the fact that she was an angel in the eyes of Cana, and then again, why would an angel want to be with her.

With that and her continuing solemn thoughts, Cana excused herself from the party and began to head back to her dorm. 'I wish you could ever love me...' Cana thought morosely as she trudged down the darkened streets to her lonely room.

{Lucy}

"_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breath is your life..."_

"It is my honor to announce that Cana Alberona is the newest S-class in the guild." Announced the Makarov with a huge grin on his face, before putting on a mischievous one and pushing Cana forward and exclaiming, "Now then, what are you all waiting for?"

That scene was hours ago and yet the guild was still celebrating Cana's accomplishment. Lucy had long since sat down at one of the tables and watched the guild rather than join in herself for she was too engrossed in her own thoughts.

Lucy was afraid that with her newfound position and status, Cana wouldn't need her anymore, and that fact made Lucy scared. More than anyone would ever realize, Lucy had loved the times that she had spent with Cana, even though they were few. Cana was one of the first people that Lucy had ever been able to relax around, one of the first she could bond with after her mother's death and the subsequent depression.

The times that she spent helping Cana reach her goals of becoming a S-class were some of her most memorable. It was a time where they could bond over a goal and idea, where they could share their dreams and futures without the fear of others listening.

She heard and seen the dedication that Cana had during the Phantom Lord battle. The devotion that Cana had shown shocked and moved Lucy as she saw how Cana took charge in the guild's defense as well as her own.

And then, there were the simple times that the two of them shared in the guild hall. The quick conversations that the two had at the bar, the smiles they shared as they talked about the others, and the teasing they had with each other and Mira.

And throughout all of these memories, Lucy had come to know that she had fallen in love. She loved Cana, and yet she was afraid.

_"'Cause sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight."_

Lucy realized that maybe she shouldn't have helped Cana so much, even though she had enjoyed every moment. It wasn't the fact that she was afraid of physical hurt, for she had given her all willingly when it was asked of her for she knew that Cana would do the same.

Rather, it was the feeling that everything would change soon. Lucy held the suspicion that Cana would change as a result of her accomplishing her goals of becoming S-class, and she was afraid of what it entailed. She had heard the stories several times in her books and novels, how with their goals accomplished characters and individuals would change and forget their former lives and the people in them.

If it was true in history and in literature, how does that mean it wouldn't happen to Cana. Lucy eared that Cana would no longer car or need Lucy, despite her common sense telling her that her fears were merely stories and self harm. And yet, Lucy still felt that what she feared would come true sooner or later, and probably sooner.

Now completely exhausted mentally, Lucy decided to head home with a final glance towards Cana. 'I'm sorry...' Lucy thought directing it both to herself as well as Cana, and with that she opened the guild doors and headed out into the night that was surrounding Magnolia's landscape, trudging towards her empty apartment.

_"And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's meant to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am."_

As she opened the door to her apartment she once again succumed to her thoughts.

'Who am I kidding? It's not like she would even be attracted to me...' Lucy thought to herself in a morose manner.

She hated the world she was in, not due to the strife and crime that was in it, but because of what was considered normal or weird in the world. What she felt wasn't normal in Fiore, men were supposed to love women and women were supposed to love men for the most part. Of course there were exceptions but it is still uncommon for such couple to be around.

'Even if i told her how I feel, how do I even know she would feel the same way?' Lucy thought, bringing forth the true reason for her morose mood. For as long as she had known Cana, never had Cana ever showed any indication that she was into girls in front of her.

'Why should I risk our friendship by telling her how I feel? I don't want to lose her entirely...' Lucy thought to herself as she entered into her bed and pulled over her covers, 'And yet, isn't it better to have a love lost than ever to have loved at all...' Lucy thought as she succumbed to sleep, tears on the edges of her eyes as she forced her dreams to take her.

{Cana}

"_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies..."_

As she got back to her Fairy Hills dorm, Cana trudged over to her shower and took a bath while her thought kept plaguing her mind. All that flowed through her mind was the faint mental images of Lucy that were only a breath's away in her eye, and yet they were merely in her mind.

Now growing frustrated at her thoughts, Cana attempted to lie to herself in order to calm herself down.

"I don't like Lucy." Cana said to herself.

'Yes you do.' The voice in her head responded.

"I don't like Lucy." Cana insisted to herself.

'Yes you do.' The voice in her head responded.

"I don't like Lucy." Cana growled to herself.

'Yes you do.' The voice in her head responded.

"I don't like Lucy." Cana said to herself angrily.

'No you don't.' The voice in her head responded.

"I... don't?" Cana questioned to herself.

'No,' her mind said, 'You love her.'

Now mentally exhausted and upset by her argument with her mind and feelings, Cana left the bath and redressed herself.

'I don't like Lucy, I love her.' Cana thought in her mind as she finally exited the bathroom. And all that awaited her was an empty room and her own thoughts again as her only company.

"_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive."_

As Cana thought to herself, the more she realized how happy she should be recently. She had finally become acquainted with her father in a father daughter-esc relationship. She couldn't be happier, when Gildarts smiles at her Cana becomes filled with pride of being his daughter. 'And yet, it was Lucy that encouraged you to tell him the truth, even though you were so afraid to be cast aside.' Her inner voice told her.

She realized how honored she should be that she had passed the S-class exam, since so few had been able to pass it before. How it should make her feel more important whenever she walks into the guild for now on. 'And yet it was Lucy that backed you up during both exams.' her mind chided her again, 'If it wasn't for her, you may never have passed.'

And then Cana realized that in everything that she had recently accomplished, Lucy was behind her every step of the way, both mentally and physically. Her dreams had only become a reality because of her, and yet the one true thing she truly wants, Cana knows Lucy cannot help her with for it had to do with Lucy.

Still thinking these thoughts Cana sat down onto her bed and stared at the ceiling.

"_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's meant to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am."_

As Cana stared at the ceiling her thoughts once again invaded her mind and made their voices clear. Cana still hated every moment of it.

'I'm sure that Lucy would never think of me that way.' Cana thought to herself, her already damp mood lowering as of a result. 'Out of all the times we talked and chatted with each other. During the few missions we took together, never once has she shown any indication of liking any girl, nevermind me.'

Letting out a small yawn, Cana continued in her thoughts. 'I mean, she has to be into guys, she continues to get stares from them as she walks by and she never truly seemed to be against it.' She thought.

'I mean she has to be in love with either Gray or Natsu, we've all seen the few glances the two boys send her at points.' Cana continued in a slightly bitter tone, mad at the cards that the cosmos were giving her, and yet she couldn't control them even though she specialized in cards.

'And yet,' Cana thought to herself, 'The beauty in the cards is that anything can or can't happen with a simple draw of the card.' She continued as she slowly lost the battle with her drowsiness, as sleep finally claimed her, her thoughts once again lost in the wind.

{Lucy}

_"And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand..."_

Lucy awoke early from her sleep, for she couldn't stop thinking in her dreams. She had nightmares set in the future, ones where she was forever lonely because Cana was not there with her, and those scared her the most. It was then that she decided that it would be better to tell the truth of her feelings rather than wallow in sadness and self pity thinking about what might have been or could happen.

Getting up from her bed, Lucy got dressed and decided to go to the guild. She felt that it would be better and healthier to talk to someone about her feelings and get their input rather than to simply stay by herself and be alone with her thoughts.

As she entered the guild all she saw was Mira behind the bar cleaning the assortment of mugs with a washcloth. As Lucy approached Mira, Mira gave off a bright smile at the sight of her friend.

"Hey Lucy, you're here early today. Anything I can help you with?" She asked the smile morphing into a hybrid of a smile and inquisitive look.

"Yeah, there is." Lucy said with a slight smile, "Is Master around?" She asked as she looked around.

"He's upstairs in his room, Lucy." Mira responded, giving Lucy a slight smile as she walked away to the stairs.

As soon as Lucy left the room and she heard the door to Master's room close, Mira looked toward the guild doors as she heard them opening.

"_When everything's meant to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am."_

When she arrived at the Master's door, Lucy knocked on the door to gain notice. When she heard a faint "Come in." from within, she opened the door and entered.

When she walked in she saw Makarov sitting in his chair behind his desk looking at the paperwork on the desk and muttering to himself about 'damages'. Lucy took one of the seats across from him and sat down, waiting for him to finish rather than force him away from his work.

Makarov looked from his paperwork to see Lucy, and as he did so a smile came on his face as he looked at one of his 'children'.

"What is it you need my child?" Makarov asked, his smile still on his face and his features becoming one that a child expects from a father or grandfather.

"Have you ever been in love, Master?" Lucy asked Master, her body nervously shuffling in the seat as she asked the question.

At the question, Makarov chuckled softly and eyed Lucy with a smile on his face, "I think I have, I do have a grandson you know." And then he let off another chuckle as he saw Lucy blush a little bit before asking, "Why do you want to know?"

"Well, ah, you see..." Lucy stammered, "Uhmm, I want to know what does love feel like?"

"Ahh." Makarov sighed as he started, "To love something is to idolise everything about a person. You are amazed at their personality because it is what you fell in love with in the first place, and as you grow even more in love with their personality the more you feel a bond with that person."

Makarov eyed Lucy as she gave off a small smile and her eyes glazed over for a little bit. "Now then," he continued "Who is it that you've fallen for, my child?" He asked with a slight twinkle in his eye.

"I've... I'm in love with Cana..." Lucy mumbled as Makarov gave her a small smile. "I want to know whether or not you think I should tell her, I mean I don't know if she even feels that way towards other girls, let alone me..."

With that, Makarov jumped up onto his desk and strode over to Lucy to put his hand on her shoulder, "My child, love is never simple, it is a journey that has many paths but only one true outcome. Do you honestly love her?" He asked as he took her hand.

"Uh-huh," Lucy nodded, with slight tears in her eyes as she stood up.

"Then tell her how you feel, I can hear her downstairs with Mira." He finished as the two left the room behind them and headed to the main hall.

{Cana}

"_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand..."_

Waking up, Cana was once again struck by her thoughts. Instead of fighting back this time, Cana decided to go talk to someone to see what they thought of her predicament.

As she entered into the guild through the front doors, Cana noticed the total lack of any members in the hall, besides that of Mira who was behind the bar who was apparently looking towards where the stairs were as she walked in. Deciding that she trusted Mira enough, Cana went over to the bar and sat down.

"Hello Cana, you're here earlier than normal today." Mira said with a slight smile as she looked at her friend.

"I've had a long night." Cana admitted, gaining even more attention from Mira, as if waiting for her to continue, "My mind has been elsewhere recently and i just need someone to talk to." Cana continued, looking glumly at Mira.

Giving her friend a sympathetic smile, Mira began to reassure her, "It's perfectly understandable to be confused at the moment." Mira said, much to Cana's surprise, "You only recently became an S-class mage the other day, it's normal to think about the new responsibilities and journey's that are open to you now..."

Letting out a small chuckle, Cana stopped Mira by holding up her hand, "That's not what I was thinking about, Mira." Cana said, earning a confused glance from the white haired mage.

"Then what is it?" Mira asked, now even more interested and confused than she was before.

"I'm in love..." The brunette said.

_"When everything's meant to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am."_

Hearing that one of her friends was in love, Mira's love of matchmaking overtook her as she exclaimed, "Really!? Who!? What's his name!?"

"That's the problem, Mira," Cana sighed before continuing, "It's the fact that it's a girl that I love that has me so confused."

Now looking more sympathetic, Mira gently prodded Cana by asking, "Who is it?"

"It's... Lucy." Cana replied, a small blush covering her cheeks.

"Ah," Mira sounded, "That is interesting isn't it? Now then," she said as she took Cana's hands, "What's the problem?"

"Didn't you just hear me?" Cana exclaimed in shock, her face slightly casting a dumb look due to the shocked expression she had, "I said I'm in love with Lucy!"

"I did hear you, Cana. That's why I asked what the problem was." Mira responded, her face showing a small bit of confusion as to why Cana had to repeat what she said.

"But," Cana started, "Isn't it just not normal for girls to fall for other girls..." Cana sheepishly asked, her head slightly turning away from Mira.

"Cana, I've known you for years. We grew up together and I'm glad to say I know certain things about you. But if there is one thing that I am certain of, it's that once you set yourself to something, you never give up Cana. You shouldn't be confused by your feelings because you know they're true." Mira said warmly, as if consoling her sister, which she essentially was.

"But..." Cana whispered, "What if she doesn't feel the same way about me?"

"Then you would still tell her. Love is a beautiful thing, Cana. It brings people together, and it's one of the most complicated and yet simple things in life. If you tell someone how you feel, you'd be surprised at how they respond." Mira consoled gently to Cana.

"Heh," Cana sounded with a small sniffle, "I knew you were a romantic Mira, but this is beyond what I expected."

"It's one of the qualities that I'm most proud of." Mira said with a smile.

"Maybe one day you can tell a certain redheaded knight how you really feel about her." Cana said with a slight chuckle as she saw Mira's cheeks blushing.

"Hush..." Mira said a little too quickly to be convincing, "Here's your chance to tell Lucy how you really feel."

"It is?" Cana honestly asked.

"She's coming down right now." Mira said as she pointed towards the stairs.

_"I just want you to know who I am."_

Looking around to the stairs, Cana saw the Master and Lucy coming down the stairs. Glancing towards Mira, Cana saw her friend give her a slight nod before looking towards the two individuals that were coming towards them.

Reminding herself of the advice she had just gotten, Cana slowly got up off of her stool and walked towards Lucy, mentally preparing herself for what she was about to do.

When she got to Lucy there was a terse minute before either of them spoke, and then they both started to talk at the same time.

"Lucy, I..." Cana started.

{Lucy}

_"I just want you to know who I am."_

As Lucy started to go down the stairs she looked at the bar and saw Mira and Cana waiting for her and the Master. As soon as she saw Cana, Lucy's hard grasped Makarov's in a firmer grip, showing just how scared she was.

Noticing how scared Lucy was, Makarov looked up at her and said, "Tell her how you feel child, everything will be alright." Before he let go and strode over to the bar and Mira.

Trying to mentally calm herself, Lucy took two small deep breaths to calm down before she walked over to Cana.

When she got to Cana there was a terse minute before either of them spoke, and then they both started to talk at the same time.

"Cana, I..." Lucy started.

{Cana & Lucy}

_"I just want you to know who I am."_

"...Love you." they both finished at the same time. Hearing the words that the other just spoke, the two girls went from being timid and scared to different levels of ecstatic. Without saying words, for they would simply betray them, the two girls instead entered into a tight and loving embrace, their faces resting into the crook of the other's neck.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to say that to you Lucy." Cana whispered to Lucy in a dry sob.

"If it was anything like what I wanted to do, then I know how long it was." Lucy whispered back with tears of joy covering her lower eyes.

"I love you." Cana whispered pulling back a little.

"I love you too." Lucy whispered back.

And with that, the new couple kissed a soft, but passionate, kiss.

{Makarov & Mira}

_"I just want you to know who I am."_

Mira and Makarov watched the two girls as they embraced, their own emotions rivaling those of the new couple.

The often supposed "Mother" of the guild had tears in her eyes as she watched the couple, finally seeing a "fairy tale couple" ending in the guild. And even better, it was the fact that it was concerning two girls she saw as family, one she had known for years and grown up with, and the other she saw as a sister. A new one that helped bring the guild even closer together.

Makarov watched the couple with childish tears in his eyes as he saw love blossoming once again in his old age. In his life, decades of couples arose and sometimes broke apart, and yet each one was beautiful. The greatest joys in his long life weren't those of personal gain or wealth, but the feelings of his 'children' and to see two of his 'daughters' so happy was a refreshing sight in his old eyes.

"Beautiful isn't it, Master?" Mira asked with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

"It is, Mira. It is." Makarov responded as the joyful tears continued to fall down his cheeks, letting out a happy chuckle as he saw the couple sharing a small but meaningful kiss before them.

**AN: I hoped you liked it. This is going to be my first story I have actually published on the site so i hope you enjoyed it. I would love any and all criticism, both good and bad. ~Jazbez ~.o**


End file.
